A Matter of Taste
by Blade of Justice
Summary: Tendou Souji has faced many challenges in his life, and never have any of them been too much for him. Tonight, however, he will soon learn that there are some challenges that even he cannot overcome.


If there was one thing in the entire world that Tendou Souji prided himself in, it had to be his cooking. It wasn't to say that he believed himself to be the greatest chef alive - quite the opposite, in fact. He had the privelege of knowing a man, a man whom he both respected and admired, who he believed to be a far greater chef than he was, and he was sure that in the world, there were others out there who could best him just as well. His treasured sister, Hiyori, certainly could, despite her numerous protests.

Because of this, it made sense that Tendou was one of those who would cook whenever the Riders got together to relax and reminisce. It wasn't a common occurence, but it was one that happened frequently enough that Tendou, along with some of the other more cooking-savvy Riders (Agito, for example, enjoyed the luxury of owning a restaurant, a lovely place that Tendou rather enjoyed visiting when he was in the area), always ended up as the designated cooks.

Tonight in particular happened to be a rather special occasion, and though it wasn't as if Tendou ever went beneath his usual standards when he cooked, tonight he planned on going all out. Tonight, you see, the Riders were being joined by two new comrades, and Tendou, the man who walked the path of heaven, had every intention of making it a night that they would remember.

It wasn't a matter of kindness per se, no, it was... simply right. Just as he would don his armor to fight evil, Tendou would pick up his tools and cook.

"Grandmother said this: 'He who can wield a sword should always be able to wield a spoon'."

Nodding to himself, Tendou began carrying plates away and out into the restaurant (tonight, they had all traveled to the once-workplace of OOO, a quaint little restaurant that featured quisine from across the globe), greeting each of the other Kamen Riders as he delivered their meals to them.

"Hey, Tendou, one of these days you should just order takeout!" It was Tendou's close friend, Kagami, who spoke up as Tendou delivered his meal. The two had been through much together, and though one would never guess it, Tendou considered the man an irreplacable friend, and one of few who he would trust with his life. "Every time you cook, yours is always cold by the time you sit down to eat yourself, right?"

"Heh... As if I could be satisfied with that, knowing I could have had everyone here eat my own cooking," Tendou shook his head at the mere idea.

It took a bit of time, given just how many Kamen Riders there were in the building, but Tendou finally was able to make his way to the table where the two newcomers - Wizard and Beast - were seated. The pair were chatting about something, seemingly enjoying themselves, when Tendou arrived with their meals.

"I apologize for the delay. I-"

"Stop! You don't have to say it."

"... In other words, don't worry about it. We appreciate that you took the time to cook for us at all, really."

Taken aback, though only slightly, Tendou nodded and placed their plates down in front of them. The more jovial looking of the pair, Nitou Kousuke, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Beast, dug right into the food, while Souma Haruto, Kamen Rider Wizard, simply shook his head and started his own meal.

Since it was apparent that they were enjoying their meals, or so Tendou thought, he turned to go retrieve and eat his own meal, when Nitou spoke words that stopped him cold.

"You know what this could really use...?"

"Nitou, you actually have some here-?"

Despite the fact that not a single Rider in the room had used Clock Up, it was as if time had slowed down. Tendou had slowly, ever so slowly, turned around.

Nitou Kousuke had pulled out something from his oversized backpack.

Tendou's eyes widened in horror.

This must be a mistake.

Surely his eyes were deceiving him!

Surely, surely, poor Kamen Rider Beast had been defeated in battle, and the creature before him was a Worm!

That was the only explanation for what was happening before Tendou's very eyes!

Rubbing his eyes, Tendou Souji, the man who walked the path of heaven and would rule over all stared, his mouth widening in sheer terror!

His masterpiece of a main dish was being _drenched _in... in...

"M... Mayonaise...?!"

As if completely unaware of Tendou's expression, Nitou looked at the chef and offered him the widest smile - and then proceeded to offer his place out towards him, causing Tendou to stumble backwards, as if being pushed by some unseen force of darkness.

"Want some?"

Politely rejecting the offer, Tendou hurriedly made his way back to the kitchen.

Inhaling slowly, Tendou Souji, the man who walked the path of heaven and would rule over all, ate his meal in silence, pondering if he had made any mistakes. He wracked his brain, going over every little detail.

But no one had complained, and not a single other person added anything to their meals. It was only Beast.

... Truly a man fitting of the name.

At least there was still dessert.

Tendou had done his research this time. He knew for a fact, thanks in part to Fourze, who had been fairly friendly with Wizard already, even before this get-together, that the pair of wizards were extremely fond of donuts.

Donuts. A simple enough task for one such as Tendou Souji, the man who walked the path of heaven and would rule over all.

Tendou had prepared only the best donuts. He had never cooked them before, but he had to say, he was rather proud in how they turned out - and his occasional partner in crime, Tsugami Shouichi (aka Kamen Rider Agito), happened to think the donuts were excellent.

Deciding that the main course had been a fluke, Tendou and Shouichi began serving his donuts to the Riders gathered in the restaurant, and the reception was extremely positive - Fourze even leapt up out of his seat, declaring "IT'S DONUTS TIIIIIIIIIIIME!" - and if that wasn't a good reaction, albeit an... unfortunately loud one, then Tendou didn't know what was.

It was his job to make people happy through his food, and from the looks of things, tonight, thanks to his donuts, Tendou would be getting a promotion.

And yet... To Tendou's horror, however, when he once again made his way to the table where the two magical Kamen Riders were seated...

"You know what would go _great_ on this...!?"

"Sorry, but... Do you have any plain sugar?"

That night, Tendou Souji learned that some things in this world simply just couldn't be ruled over.


End file.
